1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a medical measuring apparatus adopting a transparent display unit having two corresponding display surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of an example of a conventional medical measuring apparatus, the medical measuring apparatus 1 is a blood pressure meter, and such medical measuring apparatus 1 comprises a medical measuring body 10, a display screen 11, a duct 12 and a cuff 13. The medical measuring body 10 is used for measuring the physiological information of blood pressure through the duct 12 and cuff 13, and then the measured result is displayed in a form of image, figure or word on the display screen 11.
Referring to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of another example of a Conventional medical measuring apparatus, the medical measuring apparatus 2 is a multifunctional physiological meter, and this medical measuring apparatus 2 comprises a medical measuring body 20 and a display screen 21, wherein the medical measuring body 20 comprises a CPU 201, an I/O circuit 202, a user input unit 203, a memory unit 204, a body fat measuring unit 205, a blood pressure measuring unit 206, a blood sugar measuring unit 207, a body temperature measuring unit 208 and a low frequency output unit 209. The CPU 201 is electrically connected the measuring units 205, 206, 207, 208, and 209 through the I/O circuit 202 for electric conversions, and then the CPU 201 operates with the memory unit 204 and finally the display screen 21 displays the measured information of the measuring units 205, 206, 207, 208, and 209 through a control signal of the user input unit 203.
Referring to FIG. 3 for a schematic view of an operation of a medical measuring apparatus as depicted in FIG. 2, a user inserts a blood sugar test strip 30 into the medical measuring apparatus 2, and sets and starts the blood sugar measuring unit 207 from the user input unit 203 to perform a measurement of blood sugar by the blood sugar test strip 30, and the blood sugar measuring unit 207 sends the related measured electric signals through the I/O circuit 202 to the CPU 201 and operates with the memory unit 204, and finally the display screen 21 displays the measured data or result of the blood sugar test strip 30.
In addition, the conventional medical measuring apparatus generally indicates the measured physiological information in the form of image, figure, word or voice through a display device for providing users a convenient way of viewing the displayed data, caption or result on the display screen. However, such design ignores the situations of having several viewers such as a nurse, a doctor and a patient, or a medical professional and a patient, or a nurse, a doctor, a patient and a patient's relatives, or a medical professional, a patient and a patient's relatives at a time. Almost all viewers stand in front of the display screen, and thus making the medical measuring practice very inconvenient. To solve this problem, many medical service units add more screens for the viewers from different directions. Such arrangement not only increases costs, but also causes inconvenience for the use of the medical measuring apparatus since additional cables are connected to the screens.
In view of shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the medical measuring apparatus related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a medical measuring apparatus in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.